Matematica
, matematico greco, immaginato da Raffaello nella sua opera Scuola di Atene.]] La parola matematica deriva dal greco μάθημα (máthema), traducibile con i termini "scienza", "conoscenza" o "apprendimento"; . μαθηματικός (mathematikós) significa "incline ad apprendere". Per l'origine del termine occorre andare al vocabolo egizio maat, nella cui composizione appare il simbolo del cubito, strumento di misura lineare: un primo accostamento al concetto matematico. Simbolo geometrico di questo ordine è un rettangolo, da cui sorge la testa piumata della dea egizia Maat, personificazione dei concetti di ordine, verità e giustizia, figlia di Ra, unico Uno, creatore di ogni cosa, ma neppure il padre può vivere senza la figlia: la sua potenza demiurgica è limitata e ordinata da leggi matematiche. All'inizio del papiro Rhind si trova questa affermazione: "Il calcolo accurato è la porta d'accesso alla conoscenza di tutte le cose e agli oscuri misteri". Il termine maat riappare in copto, in babilonese e in greco. In greco la radice ma, math, met entra nella composizione di vocaboli contenenti le idee di ragione, disciplina, scienza, istruzione, giusta misura, e in latino il termine materia indica ciò che può essere misurato. Col termine matematica di solito si designa la disciplina (ed il relativo corpo di conoscenze) che studia problemi concernenti quantità,Oxford English Dictionary, lemma «Mathematics». estensioni e figure spaziali, movimenti di corpi, e tutte le strutture che permettono di trattare questi aspetti in modo generale. La matematica fa largo uso degli strumenti della logica e sviluppa le proprie conoscenze nel quadro di sistemi ipotetico-deduttivi che, a partire da definizioni rigorose e da assiomi riguardanti proprietà degli oggetti definiti (risultati da un procedimento di astrazione, come triangoli, funzioni, vettori ecc.), raggiunge nuove certezze, per mezzo delle dimostrazioni, attorno a proprietà meno intuitive degli oggetti stessi (espresse dai teoremi). La potenza e la generalità dei risultati della matematica le ha reso l'appellativo di regina delle scienze:Wolfgang Sartorius von Waltershausen (1856, repr. 1965). Gauss zum Gedächtniss. Sändig Reprint Verlag H. R. Wohlwend. ISBN 3-253-01702-8. ISSN B0000BN5SQ ASIN: B0000BN5SQ. ogni disciplina scientifica o tecnica, dalla fisica all'ingegneria, dall'economia all'informatica, fa largo uso degli strumenti di analisi, di calcolo e di modellizzazione offerti dalla matematica. Evoluzione e finalità della matematica La matematica ha una lunga tradizione presso tutti i popoli della storia antica e moderna; è stata la prima disciplina a dotarsi di metodi di elevato rigore e portata. Ha progressivamente ampliato gli argomenti della sua indagine e progressivamente ha esteso i settori ai quali può fornire aiuti computazionali e di modellizzazione. È significativo che in talune lingue e in talune situazioni al termine singolare si preferisce il plurale matematiche. Nel corso della sua lunga storia e nei diversi ambienti culturali si sono avuti periodi di grandi progressi e periodi di stagnazione degli studi. . Questo in parte è dovuto all'importanza dei singoli personaggi capaci di dare apporti profondamente innovativi e illuminanti e di stimolare all'indagine matematica grazie alle loro doti didattiche. Si sono avuti anche periodi di arretramento delle conoscenze e dei metodi: questi però si sono riscontrati solo in relazione a eventi distruttivi o a periodi di decadenza complessiva della vita intellettuale e civile. Nella storia della matematica degli ultimi 500 anni, in relazione al miglioramento dei mezzi di comunicazione è comunque prevalsa la crescita progressiva del patrimonio di risultati e di metodi. Questo è dovuto alla natura stessa delle attività matematiche. Esse sono costantemente tese alla esposizione precisa dei problemi e delle soluzioni e questo impone di comunicare avendo come fine ultimo la possibilità di chiarire tutti i dettagli delle costruzioni logiche e dei risultati (alcuni chiarimenti richiedono un impegno non trascurabile, talora molti decenni). Questo ha corrisposto alla definizione di un linguaggio per molti aspetti esemplare come strumento per la trasmissione e la sistemazione delle conoscenze. Il linguaggio e il rigore matematico , che ha creato e reso popolare gran parte della notazione matematica correntemente utilizzata]] Del linguaggio matematico moderno, fatto di rigorosi simboli riconosciuti in tutto il mondo, la maggior parte è stata introdotta dopo il XVI secolo.Earliest Uses of Various Mathematical Symbols (Contiene inoltre molti altri riferimenti). Prima di allora, la matematica era scritta usando parole, un processo faticoso che rallentava le scoperte matematiche.Si osservino, ad esempio, gli scritti di Diofanto Eulero (1707-1783) è stato il responsabile di molte delle notazioni oggi in uso. La notazione matematica moderna rende molto più facile il lavoro del matematico professionista, ma i principianti lo trovano spesso scoraggiante. È estremamente compressa: pochi simboli contengono una grande quantità di informazioni; come le note musicali, la notazione matematica moderna ha una sintassi rigorosa (che in misura limitata varia da autore ad autore, e da disciplina a disciplina) e codifica le informazioni che sarebbe difficile scrivere in qualsiasi altro modo. ∞ in caratteri tipografici diversi.]] Il linguaggio matematico a volte può essere difficile per i principianti. Parole come o'' e ''solo hanno precisi significati, più che nella lingua corrente. Inoltre, parole come aperto e campo hanno specifici significati matematici. Il gergo matematico comprende termini tecnici, come omeomorfismo e integrabile. Tuttavia, c'è un motivo per l'uso di queste notazioni: la matematica richiede più precisione del linguaggio quotidiano. Nelle dimostrazioni matematiche è fondamentale il rigore. Per rigore si intende un preciso e logico utilizzo di teoremi già dimostrati, in modo che, analizzando la dimostrazione in profondità attraverso un processo a ritroso, si arrivi ad assiomi e definizioni universalmente accettati. Il livello di rigore richiesto in matematica è variato col tempo: i Greci richiedevano argomentazioni dettagliate, ma nel periodo di Isaac Newton il rigore utilizzato nelle dimostrazioni si era alleggerito. I problemi nati dalle definizioni usate da Newton hanno portato alla rinascita di una attenta analisi delle dimostrazioni nel corso del Diciannovesimo secolo. Il significato di rigore matematico, non è sempre chiaro. Ad esempio, i matematici continuano a discutere sull'opportunità di considerare valide le dimostrazioni effettuate attraverso computer: dato che lunghi calcoli sono difficili da verificare, tali dimostrazioni potrebbero essere considerate non sufficientemente rigorose.Ivars Peterson, The Mathematical Tourist, Freeman, 1988, ISBN 0-7167-1953-3. p. 4. Gli assiomi nel pensiero tradizionale erano considerati le "verità auto-evidenti", ma questa concezione comporta alcuni problemi. A livello formale, un assioma è solo una successione di simboli, che ha un significato intrinseco solo nel contesto di tutte le formule derivabili di un sistema assiomatico. L'obiettivo del programma di Hilbert è stato proprio quello di fornire tutta la matematica di una solida base assiomatica, ma secondo il teorema di incompletezza di Gödel una completa assiomatizzazione della matematica è impossibile. Nonostante ciò, la matematica è spesso immaginata consistere (per lo meno nel suo contenuto formale) nella teoria degli insiemi in una qualche assiomatizzazione, nel senso che ogni enunciato matematico o dimostrazione può essere scritto con formule esprimibili all'interno di tale teoria.Patrick Suppes, Axiomatic Set Theory, Dover, 1972, ISBN 0-486-61630-4. p. 1. Matematica teorica e applicata in uno scritto cinese datato tra il 500 a.C. e il 200 a.C., questo teorema ha importanti ricadute pratiche e teoriche]] Le attività matematiche sono naturalmente interessate alle possibili generalizzazioni e astrazioni, in relazione alle economie di pensiero e ai miglioramenti degli strumenti (in particolare degli strumenti di calcolo) che esse sono portate a realizzare. Le generalizzazioni e le astrazioni quindi spesso conducono a visioni più approfondite dei problemi e stabiliscono rilevanti sinergie tra progetti di indagine inizialmente rivolti ad obiettivi non collegati. Nel corso dello sviluppo della matematica si possono rilevare periodi ed ambienti nei quali prevalgono alternativamente atteggiamenti generali e valori riconducibili a due differenti generi di motivazioni e di approcci: le motivazioni applicative, con la loro spinta a individuare procedimenti efficaci, e le esigenze di sistemazione concettuale con la loro sollecitazione verso generalizzazioni, astrazioni e panoramiche strutturali. Si tratta di due generi di atteggiamenti tra i quali si costituisce una certa polarizzazione; questa talora può diventare contrapposizione, anche astiosa, ma in molte circostanze i due atteggiamenti stabiliscono rapporti di reciproco arricchimento e sviluppano sinergie. Nel lungo sviluppo della matematica si sono avuti periodi di prevalenza di uno o dell'altro dei due atteggiamenti e dei rispettivi sistemi di valori. Del resto la stessa nascita della matematica può ragionevolmente ricondursi a due ordini di interessi: da un lato le esigenze applicative che fanno ricercare valutazioni praticabili; dall'altro la ricerca di verità tutt'altro che evidenti, forse tenute nascoste, che risponde ad esigenze immateriali, la cui natura può essere filosofica, religiosa o estetica. Negli ultimi 30 o 40 anni tra i due atteggiamenti si riscontra un certo equilibrio non privo di tensioni riemergenti, ma con molteplici episodi di mutuo supporto. A questo stato di cose contribuisce non poco la crescita del mondo del computer, rispetto al quale il mondo della matematica presenta sia canali di collegamento (che è ormai assurdo cercare di interrompere) che differenze, ad esempio differenze dovute a diverse velocità di mutazione e a diversi stili comunicativi, che proiettano le due discipline agli antipodi. Argomenti principali della matematica Cerchiamo ora di segnalare a grandi linee i temi oggetto della indagine matematica, illustrando una sorta di itinerario guidato per un progressivo accostamento delle problematiche, delle argomentazioni e delle sistemazioni teoriche. Aritmetica I primi problemi che inducono ad accostarsi alla matematica sono quelli che si possono affrontare con l'aritmetica elementare: si tratta di calcoli eseguibili con le quattro operazioni che possono riguardare contabilità finanziarie, valutazioni di grandezze geometriche o meccaniche, calcoli relativi agli oggetti ed alle tecniche che si incontrano nella vita quotidiana. I più semplici di questi calcoli possono effettuarsi servendosi solo di numeri interi naturali, ma presto i problemi di calcolo richiedono di saper trattare i numeri interi relativi e i numeri razionali. Algebra I problemi aritmetici più semplici sono risolti mediante formule che forniscono risultati conseguenti. Ad esempio: l'area di un rettangolo con lati lunghi 3 e 5 è il loro prodotto 3 \times 5 = 15 . Complicando gli enunciati diventa necessario servirsi di equazioni. Ad esempio: per il Teorema di Pitagora, se un triangolo rettangolo ha i lati più corti (cateti) di lunghezza 3 e 4 , quello più lungo (ipotenusa) ha come lunghezza il numero positivo x che risolve l'equazione: x^2 - 3^2 - 4^2 = 0 \; . Le equazioni più semplici sono le equazioni lineari, sia perché rappresentano le questioni geometriche più semplici, sia perché sono risolvibili con procedimenti standard. Nelle formule e nelle equazioni conviene far entrare parametri i cui valori si lasciano indeterminati: in tal modo si viene a disporre di strumenti di portata più generale, che permettono di conseguire evidenti economie di pensiero. Ad esempio: in un triangolo rettangolo con cateti di lunghezza a e b , la lunghezza dell'ipotenusa è il numero positivo x tale che x^2 -a^2 - b^2 = 0 \; . Per meglio valutare le formule e per risolvere molti tipi di equazioni si rende necessario sviluppare un calcolo letterale che permetta di rimaneggiarle. Le regole di questo calcolo letterale costituiscono la cosiddetta algebra elementare. Geometria Lo studio della geometria piana e spaziale riguarda inizialmente i seguenti oggetti primitivi: il punto, la retta, il piano. Combinando questi elementi nel piano o nello spazio si ottengono quindi altri oggetti quali segmenti, angoli, angoli solidi, poligoni e poliedri. Punto, retta, piano e spazio hanno dimensione rispettivamente 0, 1, 2 e 3. Tramite il calcolo vettoriale si definiscono e studiano spazi a dimensione più alta (anche infinita). Gli analoghi "curvi" di questi spazi "piatti" sono le curve e le superfici, di dimensione rispettivamente 1 e 2. Uno spazio curvo in dimensione arbitraria si chiama varietà. Dentro a questo spazio si possono spesso definire punti e rette (dette geodetiche), ma la geometria che ne consegue può non soddisfare gli assiomi di Euclide: una tale geometria è generalmente detta non euclidea. Un esempio è dato dalla superficie terrestre, che contiene triangoli aventi tutti e tre gli angoli retti! Analisi Lo studio dell'analisi riguarda principalmente il calcolo infinitesimale, introduce la fondamentale nozione di limite, e quindi di derivata e integrale. Con questi strumenti vengono analizzati i comportamenti delle funzioni, che spesso non hanno una descrizione esplicita ma sono soluzioni di una equazione differenziale, derivante ad esempio da un problema fisico. Settori della matematica , un semplice mezzo di calcolo utilizzato fin dai tempi antichi]] Come riportato sopra, le discipline principali sviluppate all'interno della matematica sono nate dalla necessità di eseguire calcoli nel commercio, di capire i rapporti fra i numeri, di misurare la terra e di predire eventi astronomici. Questi quattro bisogni possono essere collegati approssimativamente con la suddivisione della matematica nello studio sulla quantità, sulla struttura, sullo spazio e sul cambiamento (cioè, aritmetica, algebra, geometria e analisi matematica). Oltre a queste, vi sono altre suddivisioni come la logica, la teoria degli insiemi, la matematica empirica di varie scienze (matematica applicata) e più recentemente allo studio rigoroso dell'incertezza. Quantità Lo studio sulle quantità inizia con i numeri, in primo luogo con i numeri interi naturali ("numeri interi") e tramite operazione aritmetiche su di essi. Le proprietà più profonde dei numeri interi sono studiate nella teoria dei numeri, di cui costituisce un esempio famoso l'ultimo teorema di Fermat. La teoria dei numeri inoltre presenta due problemi non risolti, largamente considerati e discussi: la Congettura dei numeri primi gemelli e la congettura di Goldbach. I numeri interi sono riconosciuti come sottoinsieme dei numeri razionali ("frazioni"). Questi, a loro volta, sono contenuti all'interno dei numeri reali, che sono usati per rappresentare le quantità continue. I numeri reali sono generalizzati ulteriormente dai numeri complessi. Queste sono i primi punti di una gerarchia dei numeri che continua ad includere i quaternioni e gli ottonioni. L'analisi dei numeri naturali conduce inoltre ai numeri infiniti. Strumenti Strumenti informatici Fra gli strumenti informatici negli ultimi anni si sono resi disponibili vari generi di pacchetti software volti ad automatizzare l'esecuzione di calcoli numerici, le elaborazioni simboliche, la costruzione di grafici e di ambienti di visualizzazione e, di conseguenza, volti a facilitare lo studio della matematica e lo sviluppo delle applicazioni che possano essere effettivamente incisive. Particolare importanza ed efficacia vanno assumendo quelli che vengono chiamati sistemi di algebra computazionale o addirittura con il termine inglese Computer algebra systems, abbreviato con CAS. Segnaliamo alcuni programmi open source o comunque gratuitamente disponibili per lo studio della matematica: Strutture Molti oggetti matematici, come gli insiemi di numeri e funzioni, mostrano la loro struttura interna e coerente. Le proprietà strutturali di questi oggetti sono investigate nello studio di gruppi, anelli, campi e altri sistemi astratti, i quali sono a loro volta oggetti. Questo è il campo dell'algebra astratta. In questo campo un concetto importante è rappresentato dai vettori, generalizzati nello spazio vettoriale, e studiati nell'algebra lineare. Lo studio di vettori combina tre tra le fondamentali aree della matematica: quantità, struttura, e spazio. Il calcolo vettoriale espande il campo in una quarta area fondamentale, quella delle variazioni. Spazi Lo studio dello spazio inizia con la geometria, in particolare con la geometria euclidea. La Trigonometria poi combina simultaneamente spazio e numeri. Lo studio moderno dello spazio generalizza queste premesse includendo la Geometria non euclidea (che assume un ruolo centrale nella teoria della relatività generale) e la topologia. Quantità e spazio sono trattati contemporaneamente in geometria analitica, geometria differenziale, e geometria algebrica. Con la geometria algebrica si ha la descrizione di oggetti geometrici come insiemi di soluzioni di equazioni polinomiali combinando i concetti di quantità e spazio, e anche lo studio di gruppi topologici, i quali combinano a loro volte spazio e strutture. I gruppi di Lie sono usati per studiare lo spazio, le strutture e le variazioni. La Topologia in tutte le sue molte ramificazioni può essere considerata la zona di sviluppo più grande nella matematica del XX secolo ed include la congettura di Poincaré e il controverso teorema dei quattro colori, di cui l'unica prova, eseguita a computer, non è mai stata verificata da un essere umano. Matematica discreta Matematica discreta è il nome comune per i campi della matematica utilizzati nella maggior parte dei casi nell'informatica teorica. Questa include teoria della computazione, teoria della complessità computazionale, e informatica teorica. La teoria della computazione esamina le limitazioni dei vari modelli di computer, compresi i modelli più potenti conosciuti - la Macchina di Turing. La teoria della complessità è lo studio delle possibilità di trattazione da parte di un calcolatore; alcuni problemi, nonostante siano teoricamente risolvibili attraverso un calcolatore, sono troppo costosi in termini di tempo o spazio tanto che risolverli risulta praticamente impossibile, anche prevedendo una rapida crescita delle potenze di calcolo. Infine la teoria dell'informazione si interessa della quantità di dati che possono essere immagazzinati su un dato evento o mezzo e quindi di concetti come compressione dei dati e entropia. Come campo relativamente nuovo, la matematica discreta possiede un numero elevato di problemi aperti. Il più famoso di questi è il problema " P=NP?" uno dei problemi per il millennio.Clay Mathematics Institute, P=NP, claymath.org. Matematica applicata La matematica applicata considera l'utilizzo della matematica teorica come strumento utilizzato per la risoluzione di problemi concreti nelle scienze, negli affari e in molte altre aree. Un campo importante della matematica è la statistica, la quale utilizza la teoria della probabilità e permette la descrizione, l'analisi, e la previsione di fenomeni aleatori. La maggior parte degli esperimenti, delle indagini e degli studi d'osservazione richiedono l'utilizzo della statistica (molti statistici, tuttavia, non si considerano come veri e propri matematici, ma come parte di un gruppo collegato ad essi). L'analisi numerica investiga metodi computazionali per risolvere efficientemente una vasta gamma di problemi matematici che sono, in genere, troppo grandi per le capacità di calcolo umane; essa include lo studio di vari tipi di errore che generalmente si verificano nel calcolo. : Note Bibliografia Letture introduttive * * Richard Courant, Herbert Robbins, Ian Stewart (1996): What Is Mathematics?: An Elementary Approach to Ideas and Methods, 2nd ed., Oxford University Press, ISBN 0-19-510519-2 [trad. it. Che cos'è la matematica, seconda edizione riveduta da Ian Stewart, Bollati Boringhieri, 2000] * Gian-Carlo Rota (1997): Indiscrete Thoughts, Birkhäuser, ISBN 0-8176-3866-0 * Keith Devlin (2000): The Language of Mathematics: Making the Invisible Visible, Owl Books, ISBN 0-8050-7254-3 [trad. it. Il linguaggio della matematica, Bollati Boringhieri, 2002] * Timothy Gowers (2002): Mathematics, a very short introduction, Oxford University Press, ISBN 0-19-285361-9 - trad. italiana Matematica - un'introduzione, Giulio Einaudi (2004). * Davis, Philip J. and Hersh, Reuben: The Mathematical Experience. Birkhäuser, Boston, Mass., (1980). * Riccardo Bersani - Ennio Peres, '' Matematica, corso di sopravvivenza '' TEA Pratica 2002 1* Edizione Ponte delle Grazie Milano ISBN 88-502-0104-4 * Philip J.Davis Il mondo dei grandi numeri Zanichelli Matematica Moderna 1968. * Boris de Rachewiltz, Egitto Magico Religioso, edizioni Terra di Mezzo, capitolo: l'universo matematico, il culto di Maat, dea astratta della verità e della Giustizia. Matematica del XX secolo * Morris Kline (1981): Mathematics - The loss of Certainty. Oxford University Press (1980). (Esposizione di livello medio dei cambiamenti di concezione della matematica che si sono imposti nel XX secolo.) * Björn Engquist, Wilfried Schmid eds. (2001): Mathematics Unlimited - 2001 and beyond, Springer. Raccolta di una ottantina di articoli di matematici militanti sullo stato corrente e sulle prospettive della ricerca matematica. Voci correlate ; Quantità * Numero * Numeri naturali * Pi Greco * Numeri interi * Numeri razionali * Numeri reali * Numeri complessi * Numeri ipercomplessi * Quaternioni * Ottetti * Sedenioni * Numeri iperreali * Numeri surreali * Numeri ordinali * Numeri cardinali * [[Numeri p-adici|Numeri p-adici]] * Successioni di interi * Costanti matematiche * Nome dei numeri * Infinito (matematica) ; Strutture * Algebra astratta * Teoria dei numeri * Geometria algebrica * Teoria dei gruppi * Monoide * Analisi Matematica * Topologia * Algebra lineare * Teoria dei grafi * Algebra universale * Teoria delle categorie ; Spazi * Topologia * Geometria * Trigonometria * Geometria algebrica * Geometria differenziale * Topologia differenziale * Topologia algebrica * Algebra lineare * Geometria frattale * Teoria della misura * Analisi funzionale ; Teoremi e congetture famose * Ultimo teorema di Fermat * Ipotesi di Riemann * Ipotesi del continuo * Complessità P e NP * Congettura di Goldbach * Congettura dei numeri primi gemelli * Teoremi di incompletezza di Gödel * Congettura di Poincaré * Argomento diagonale di Cantor * Teorema di Pitagora * Teorema del limite centrale * Teorema fondamentale del calcolo integrale * Teorema fondamentale dell'algebra * Teorema fondamentale dell'aritmetica * Teorema dei quattro colori * Lemma di Zorn * Identità di Eulero * Congettura di Scholz * Teorema del punto fisso di Brouwer * Congettura di Collatz * Teorema di Dandelin * Teorema di Lagrange ; Fondamenti e metodi * Filosofia della matematica * Intuizionismo matematico * Costruttivismo matematico * Fondamenti della matematica * Logica matematica * Teoria dei modelli * Teoria assiomatica degli insiemi * Theorem-proving * Matematica inversa * Tabella dei simboli matematici * Logica ; Matematica e storia * Storia della matematica * Panoramica storica delle notazioni matematiche * Cronologia della matematica * Storia dell'insegnamento della matematica ; Matematica discreta * Calcolo combinatorio * Combinatorica * Teoria della computazione * Crittografia * Teoria dei grafi * Teoria dei giochi * Teoria dei codici ; Persone, premi e competizioni * Statistici celebri * Medaglia Fields * Premio Nevanlinna * Premio Abel * Premio Bartolozzi * Premio Caccioppoli * Premio Tricerri * Premio Vinti * Premio Fichera * Premio Clay * Premio Schock * Premio Steele * Premio Balzan * Olimpiadi della matematica ; Comunità della matematica * Organismi associativi dei matematici * Matematica su Internet ; Documentazione della matematica * Classificazione delle ricerche matematiche ; Matematica, arte e intrattenimento * Matematica ricreativa * Etnomatematica Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Matematica